Echec et Mat
by Nanthana14
Summary: Installé dans la tour Stark, Thor a du mal à trouver le sommeil, ça tombe bien, Tony semble lui aussi insomniaque. De fil en aiguille, la discussion entre les deux change [FAITES UN VOEU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Installé dans la tour Stark, Thor a du mal à trouver le sommeil, ça tombe bien, Tony semble lui aussi insomniaque. De fil en aiguille, la discussion entre les deux change [FAITES UN VOEU 2020 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour**** Blue Wendigo dans** **le cadre du défi "Faites un ****vœux**** 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, Blue avait envie de lire une fic avec**** "Votre personnage à un incroyable talent, sur les fandoms suivants : Harry Potter, Hannibal, MCU, X-men (autres que les pouvoirs évidemment), Star Wars, In the flesh, Walking Dead, Lucifer, le Seigneur des Anneaux (talent pas encore découvert, donc pas le chant pour Pippin par exemple). Humour très très bienvenu."**

**Alors je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée l'an dernier mais là j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit texte en espérant qu'il te plaise ! **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**ECHEC ET MAT**_

Thor avait du mal à dormir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison, mais c'était comme ça. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans la Tour Stark avec les autres Avengers, ses nuits étaient courtes. Non pas qu'il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, ni qu'Asgard lui manquait réellement… Il était juste assailli par les souvenirs, les pensées un peu sombres et une multitude de « et si » qui parfois le ramenait plus de mille ans en arrière… En y repensant bien et en vivant l'instant présent, est-ce qu'il aurait pu agir différemment ? L'Asgardien n'avait pas la réponse et après s'être retourné trois fois de plus dans son lit, il décida de se lever.

La nuit était paisible. L'agitation habituelle disparaissait et il traversa les couloirs sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Par les baies vitrées entraient les lumières colorées de la ville et leurs reflets suffisaient pour qu'il puisse se diriger. Les couloirs du palais d'Asgard n'étaient guère plus éclairés en pleine nuit.

Dans la quiétude paisible, Thor perçut des bruits et se rapprocha du laboratoire de Tony. Il aurait dû le deviner. De toutes les personnes vivant dans cette tour, Stark était celui qui dormait le moins. Il avait toujours des multitudes d'idées en tête et la folle envie de les mettre en pratique tout de suite.

Tout en se méfiant, Thor passa la tête dans le laboratoire de son ami. Il s'attendait à un système d'alarme ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors, il se rapprocha, tapotant au passage sur le casque d'une armure se trouvant sur une table.

\- Stark ?

Du bruit provint de la pièce du fond et Thor s'y dirigea, entrant dans celle-ci en affichant un grand sourire.

\- Toujours à travailler ?

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? Lui demanda Tony après avoir jeté un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son ordinateur.

\- Le sommeil peut être versatile. Il sait se faire désirer, dit Thor en prenant un gant d'une armure.

\- Ne touchez pas à ça ! Lui lança Tony toujours le nez dans ses réglages.

\- Oh désolé, répondit Thor en regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Nos combats ont eu le mérite de mettre en avant un certain nombre de choses à améliorer. L'autonomie doit être accrue et le temps de chargement réduit.

\- Hum hum, répondit Thor en se rapprochant d'une table sur laquelle se trouvait un échiquier.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire ? Lui demanda Tony en soupirant.

\- Vous voulez rendre votre armure plus performante, dit Thor en prenant un pion noir.

\- Eh ! Ne touchez pas à ça, je suis sur cette partie depuis une semaine !

\- Ne serais-ce pas un jeu qui se joue à deux ?

\- Si mais je n'ai personne pour jouer, alors reposez cette pièce et…

Tentant d'accéder à sa requête, Thor reposa le pion, mais le fit tomber sur les autres, faisant de l'échiquier un désordre qui fit soupirer Tony.

\- Eh voilà ! J'en ai pour une semaine !

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux de jouer à deux ?

\- Personne ne veut jouer contre moi.

\- Je veux bien essayer !

\- Vous ? S'amusa Tony.

\- Oui, ce n'est qu'un jeu de plateau, non ?

\- Oui, enfin si, mais il y a quelques règles et…

\- Expliquez-moi !

Tony lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas j'aurais assez de la nuit pour…

\- Vos avez peur que je vous batte ? Demanda Thor en s'asseyant devant la table.

Il prit l'un des pions et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en l'observant. Puis il prit le roi et le posa au centre, installant les pions en croix devant le regard médusé de Tony.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

\- Je prépare la partie et…

\- Bon, j'ai compris, vous n'arrêterez pas. Ne touchez plus à rien, je vais vous montrer !

Tony s'assit en face de Thor et redéploya les pions pour les mettre dans le bon ordre. Une fois que ce fut fait, il redressa la tête.

\- Vous prenez les blancs, je prends les noirs.

Thor hocha la tête et Tony se lança dans les explications. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça ce soir, mais cela serait amusant de jouer contre l'Asgardien et il avait besoin de se détendre. Thor l'écouta avec intérêt, lui posant par moment des questions dignes d'un enfant auxquelles il répondit avec une patience qui l'étonna lui-même.

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, il redressa la tête en direction de son vis-à vis.

\- Vous avez compris ?

\- Je crois, répondit Thor en faisant la moue.

Tony ne put retenir un léger rire et déplaça un premier pion tout en disant.

\- A vous et surtout réfléchissez- bien !

Thor hocha la tête, réfléchit de longues minutes, puis bougea un pion. Tony secoua la tête.

\- Vous savez qu'il vous faut une stratégie ?

\- Oui, mais c'est ma première partie !

Tony sourit et joua un nouveau coup avant de se lever.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je continue ma mise à jour tout en continuant notre partie ? Je vous accorde même du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir si besoin.

\- Non, non, continuez, répondit Thor en se concentrant sur le plateau de jeux.

En fronçant les sourcils, il l'analysa fit mine de déplacer un pion puis se ravisa et finit par exécuter un autre mouvement. Tony lui adressa un regard en coin et revint en direction de la table. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et bougea l'un des pions en lançant.

\- Il y a de l'idée, mais cette partie ne va pas durer très longtemps.

\- Il faut juste que je réfléchisse, lança Thor.

Tony lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

\- Oh mais je vous laisse réfléchir !

\- Merci ! Répondit Thor avec un grand sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le plateau de jeux.

Tout en continuant à discuter, les deux amis jouèrent à tour de rôle, Tony faisant des allers-retours réguliers pour continuer à calibrer les réglages de sa nouvelle armure. Contrairement à ce qu'il se passait au départ, jouer avec Thor avait un côté distrayant. Les coups du dieu du tonnerre étaient maladroits, mais il essayait de bien faire. Tony s'en amusa jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne une nouvelle fois au bord de la table. A force de se distraire, il n'avait pas anticipé au-delà du troisième coup possible et en revenant, il bloqua, comprenant que chaque mouvement qu'il allait tenter donnerait la victoire à son adversaire au coup suivant. Tony fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Attendez… Attendez… Quoi ?

\- J'ai mal joué Stark ? Demanda Thor un peu inquiet. Le coup n'est pas autorisé ?

\- Euh si… si… Il est autorisé, marmonna ce dernier en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. C'est juste que…

\- Ah oui… Je vais m'emparer du roi ! Lança gaiement Thor. Comment vous dites déjà ?

\- Échec et mat, marmonna Tony en déplaçant son pion.

Aussitôt, Thor effectua son dernier mouvement en lançant gaiement.

\- Échec et mat !

Tony redressa la tête avec un air abasourdi.

\- Non, mais attendez, je…

\- C'était une belle partie Stark !

\- Oui, mais non… Enfin, personne ne m'a battu depuis…

\- Oh mais ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup plus d'expériences !

\- D'expériences ?

\- Oui, une fois que j'ai compris les mouvements, c'est comme le Tablut en fait !

\- Le quoi ?

\- Oui, nous en avons plein des jeux comme ça sur Asgard, Tablut, Hnefatafl…

\- Stop, j'ai compris, marmonna Tony. On arrête les jeux d'inspiration viking. Je vous offre un whisky et on tente la revanche ?

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de dormir Stark ?

\- Hors de question que je dorme tant que je ne vous ai pas battu !


End file.
